


That One Fox SPN Fic

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Fox!Dean, Fox!Gabriel, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not A Lot Of Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, fox!Sam, they're red foxes btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I don't fuckin know. If I wrote anything that goes against the canon of foxes, then I'm sorry. I did do a bit of research- not even kidding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fuckin know. If I wrote anything that goes against the canon of foxes, then I'm sorry. I did do a bit of research- not even kidding.

Stupid stupid stupid. Sam had volunteered to go catch some dinner, (totally not because Dean's mothering was getting annoying, of course not.) Now it's almost dark out, he can tell it's about to start raining, and he's still too far away to make it back home to their den before what's begining to look like a storm starts up. His best option is to find a cave or something to hole up in until morning. Dean will be worried, but hopefully he'll realize that Sam simply lost track of time and holed up somewhere to wait the storm out. If Sam has to go track Dean down because he was stupid enough to get himelf hurt or stuck in a ravine somewhere, Sam's going to be pissed.

 

He comes upon a cave before the rain gets too bad, but his fur is still fairly damp by the time he reaches it. Cautiously Sam moves towards the mouth of the cave. He doesn't smell any fresh animal scents inside, but better safe than sorry. Sam walks a few feet into the cave and still doesn't smell anything, so he figures it must have been empty for a good while. Which is lucky for him, as anything that would live here would likely be bigger than a fox, Sam muses.

 

Sam finds a corner a little ways into the cave where he isn't visible from the entrance, and starts forming a makeshift bed out of dry grass and leaves littered around the floor. Once he's done and curled up in his bed, his fur has luckily began to dry slightly. Sam's in the middle of licking his fur clean when he hears a noise from outside of the cave. The rain's really coming down now, and Sam can't imagine what animal would be stupid enough to be roaming around in that. For a moment Sam wonders if his brother would be stupid enough to go trekking out in the rain to search for him, but then he catches the other's scent and realizes it's not one he recognizes. Sam cautiously stands up, hackles raised.

 

A strange fox comes running full speed into the cave drenched, and stops a few feet away from Sam. He shakes violently, flinging water everywhere. "Man, it's really coming down out there!"

 

Sam barks in surprise. "Dude, watch it! I just got my fur dry!"

 

The other fox has the courtesy to look sheepish. "Sorry." He looks around the cave. "So, did you get caught in the rain too?"

 

Sam sighs. "Unfortunately. Luckily I didn't get as wet as you did. What were you doing out in the rain?"

 

The fox shrugs. "I was out exploring, and I accidentally wound up falling asleep."

 

Sam gets the feeling that he's lying, but lets it go for now.

 

"So I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you."

 

"I'm Sam."

 

Gabriel smirks. "Hello Sam. You certainly are a big fox, aren't you. What have they been feeding you?"

 

Sam rolls his eyes at the smaller fox. He watches him stand there shivering, and groans internally. He huffs, and lays back down in the nest. "Alright, get over here."

 

Gabriel cocks his head. "What? At least take me on a date first Sam'a'lam."

 

"You're liable to freeze to death out in the open, and I don't need your dead body attracting predators." Sam's aware that his excuse is weak, but he can't leave the other fox to go sleep alone and freeze all night, especially since his fur hasn't had a chance to dry yet.

 

He still looks far more smug than Sam would prefer, but Gabriel finally comes over to the bed and climbs in. He curls up next to Sam, tail curled around him covering his nose. Gabriel lets out a sigh, and snuggles closer. "Thanks Sam."

 

"You're welcome." Sam says, and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave me a comment I am very needy. <3 If anyone wants me to try to write another chapter of this, then comment letting me know? Also if you find any errors then let me know and I'll fix it.


End file.
